


Carry Me Home Tonight

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: April is a badass, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Probably soulmates, Ram's a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: The best date in history.~“Where do we go?”“Somewhere nice. Anywhere with you is perfect."





	Carry Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asarahworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/gifts).



Ram had been watching her dance for a little bit too long for it to be normal. April had noise cancelling  headphones on and if she hadn't noticed him knock, it was only polite to let her finish listening to her music first. Ram totally wasn't endeared by her dorky dance moves at all. 

“Ah!” 

April had noticed him and crashed into a wall. She pulled the headphones off and left them dangling around her neck, which meant her long hair got caught. Ram pulled it free and kissed the top of her head. 

“Moron,” she muttered, but still smiling. “You scared me.” 

“Sorry April,” Ram said. “Are you packed?” 

She gestured at the pile of bags on her bed. “Yeah. I can't believe I'm going to university tomorrow.”

Ram wrapped his arms around her. “Neither can I. I'm going to miss you.” 

“I'll only be twenty minutes away,” April promised. “We can call and text and I'll visit you. It's nowhere close to goodbye.” 

“It took me so long to win you over. And now, you're going.” Ram kissed the top of her head. “I only have twelve hours with you.” 

“That's long enough for a date,” April said, turning around to kiss him properly. “Not that it’ll be our last date.” 

“Our last date in _a_ _month_ ,” Ram said, pouting at her. “Where do we go?” 

“Somewhere nice. Anywhere with you is perfect,” she teased. 

“Come on then.” Ram pulled on his jacket and grabbed her hand. 

“Wait,” she interrupted.

“Is it too much? Are you breaking up with me? Do you want just stay here and-” 

She laughed at him. “Ram, chill. I'll happily run into the night holding your hand. I just need my shoes first.”

 

* * *

April wasn’t sure if Ram could keep suprising her, but he always found a way. Like pulling a violin themed cafe out of thin air, for example. 

“You’re amazing.” 

“Sure, I’m the amazing one here. You’re the one with superpowers and sword fighting and playing five instruments.” 

She blushed, which felt dumb but also right. “Four instruments.” 

“On that reveal, we’re over,” he joked. “Look, let me gush over you okay? It saves Tanya the pain later on. And I like how cute you are with a pink face.” 

“I’m not flustered.” (She was so flustered. Stupid dork.) 

“Then I’m a terrible boyfriend.” 

April shook her head. “I'm just a badass.” 

“So am I!” he protested, although he was almost smiling.

“Cool jackets don’t automatically make you a badass Ram.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Do you want me to play you a song?”

“No folk music,” he warned, although April could tell he wasn’t being serious. “Something punk.”

She didn’t know any punk violin music. (Was that even a genre?) “Because you’re a badass with your leather jacket and your jawline?” 

“Well,” Ram laughed, “your words sweetie.” 

April got up and headed to the stage. “I’m playing a folk song. Deal with it.”

 

* * *

After three songs and two coffees each (pumpkin spice because Ram’s masculinity wasn’t made of glass and he liked them), they headed to the cinema and watched a sappy movie. They sat with their arms interlocked and kept laughing through the trailers. They were acting like idiots, which was a nice change. Ram and April had both grown up too fast, so moments were they could normal and throw expensive popcorn at another was sweet.

“This film is so dumb.” 

Ram nodded, although he was a little welled up. “So dumb.” 

“You’re crying,” April teased.

"He literally ran a mile to confess his love,” Ram defended. “It’s sweet.” 

“If you ever want to visit me, I’m totally okay with you taking a bus,” April deadpanned. “Don’t run.” 

It was so ridiculous, they laughed for the rest of the movie.

Best date ever.

 

* * *

“We still have six hours,” April muttered into his arm as they walked to her home. “Till I leave.” 

“It’s two AM. I don’t want Jackie to kill me.” 

“Good point,” she agreed, sounding half asleep. “My feet are hurting me.”

Ram scooped April up into her arms. “I got you sweetie.” 

“Imma miss you too Ram,” she admitted, with her eyes already closed. “Love you so much idiot.”

“Best date ever?” he teased, but she was already asleep.

And then he carried her home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two! My sweet children. 
> 
> Comments encouraged!


End file.
